Saiyan DxD
by arrancarkuriboh
Summary: (CANCELED, REWRITE IN PROGRESS) 7 years after the Cell Games, Gohan decides to try his hand at normal school life with other students. But what if the school he enters is none other than Kuoh Academy! DBZ AU - Post Cell Games, No Majin Buu. High School DxD - post 'The Legend of Oppai Dragon and His Lively Companions' arc
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: So yeah, I had this idea, and just needed to write it. Here it is!)**

Saiyan DxD Chapter 1

[Ddraig/Albion talking so everyone can hear]

_[Ddraig/Albion talking to their host mentally]_

_Issei talking to Ddraig in his mind/Vali talking to Albion in his mind_

* * *

"Gohan! Breakfast is ready!" my mom called.

"Coming mom!" I yelled. It's been 7 years since I beat Cell and saved the world. But my life will never be the same because Dad's not here.

For 7 years Mom has been supervising my education while she takes care of my brother Goten. Now that Goten is old enough to take care of himself somewhat, I decided to try to attend a normal high school. So, with Mom's blessing, I started applying to various high schools in the area, until I stumbled on to Kuoh Academy. Unlike the other schools I applied to, it was an elite private school. Because of my Mom's tutoring, I easily passed the entrance exam. After much deliberation, I decided to attend the school. The problem is that the school is about 100 miles from here, so I have to fly there. It's 5 in the morning right now, but I think that the Flying Nimbus isn't fast enough. I may even have to go Super Saiyan if I want to get there on time.

"Bye mom!" I called, lifting off the ground.

"Don't be late to school Gohan!" Mom called after me.

"OK Mom!" I replied. Saying so, I powered up to a Super Saiyan, and sped off. If only Dad was still around. He could've taught me Instant Transmission, and then I wouldn't have to get up so early!

\- - Later that morning, Issei P.O.V. - -

"Good morning class!" Rossweisse-chan called.

"Good morning Rossweisse-chan!" we replied.

"Now, class, today I want you all to join me in welcoming a new transfer student. Come on in Son-kun!" she called.

Son? What kind of last name is Son? As I thought this a tall boy with black, somewhat spiky hair walked in.

"Introduce yourself, Son-kun," Rossweisse-chan told him.

"Uh…Hi, I'm Son Gohan! Nice to meet all of you! I was homeschooled for most of my life, so this is really my first time attending a school with other people, but I hope we can all get along well!" Saying so, he flashed a big grin to the class.

"Um…OK, Son-kun, just find an empty seat and sit down. Oh! There's one next to Issei, over there!" she pointed to the seat right next to me.

"Oh OK, thank you, Sensei," he replied. "By the way, why did everyone call you Rossweisse-chan rather than Rossweisse-sensei?" he asked, looking confused.

"It suddenly started one day all of a sudden, and I don't really mind, so the name stuck I guess," she replied.

"Oh," he nodded. After that, he sat down in his seat.

_[Partner, do you feel that? That strange energy?]_ Ddraig asked me.

"_Yes, I do, Ddraig,"_ I replied.

_[It seems powerful, yet it seems controlled. It's not magic, and it's not demonic power…What is it?]_ Ddraig thought.

"_Could it be something like Koneko-chan's senjutsu or something?"_ I asked him.

_[Senjutsu? Hmm…Ahhh, I see now. It's Ki. That new student is able to control his Ki, and is using it to mask his great power]_

"_Ki?"_ I asked, unfamiliar with the term.

_[All living organisms have Ki inside them. Think of it as energy contained within all living things. Those who can control Ki are usually great masters of martial arts. But control to this extent in someone of your age…What could've pushed him to such lengths?]_ Ddraig asked.

"_Cell? No, someone like him couldn't possibly have been involved with the Cell Games 7 years ago," _I replied. _"In any case, I'll talk to Buchou about him. She'll probably start investigating then,"_ I told him. Saying so, I returned my attention to class.

\- - Same day, at lunch, ORC clubroom - -

"Buchou!" I called.

"What is it Issei?" she asked me.

"Today our class got a new student, and he was placed in the seat next to me," I told her.

"Is there something special about this new student?" she asked.

"After he sat down next to me, Ddraig told me that he had sensed a strange power from the new student," I told her.

"A strange power?" she replied, confused.

[That kid had his Ki completely mastered, and was using it to mask a greater power] Ddraig interrupted, completing my train of thought.

"A Ki user? Interesting. Keep an eye on him Issei. In the meantime, I'll investigate him a little bit," Rias told me.

"Alright Buchou!" I yelled. After this, I left to go have my lunch.

\- - After school, Gohan P.O.V. - -

Well, that was fun for a first day of school. But the homework! Oh man, there's so much of it! But still, I think that something else is up at that school. When I scanned everyone's Ki, most of the class had a normal human's Ki level. But there were a few: Rossweisse-sensei, Issei Hyoudou, and three girls whose names I don't know. They had pretty large power levels. From what I felt, they could probably take on Nappa easily! What's up with that?

\- - After school, Rias P.O.V. - -

I am currently sitting in the Occult Research Club's clubroom and looking at the file of the new student that Issei mentioned.

NAME: SON GOHAN

AGE: 17

ADDRESS: UNKNOWN

BACKGROUND: UNKNOWN

An unknown background for a transfer student? Usually the only time that occurs is if a member of a devil's peerage transfers in to the school. But my peerage is full, and I know that Sona and Father didn't mention anything to me about a new member of her peerage. Which means that he's a normal student who took the transfer exam. But what could require him to master his Ki like Ddraig told me? And his name, Son. Where have I heard it before?

As I was lost in thought, I heard Akeno walk in. "Akeno," I called.

"Yes Rias?" she asked.

"Could you look into the name 'Son' for me?" I asked.

"'Son'? Everyone knows the name 'Son'! You must be talking about Son Goku!" she replied.

"Son Goku?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yes, Son Goku, the boy who defeated King Piccolo and the Red Ribbon Army," she confirmed. "Why do you ask, Rias?" she inquired.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just looking into the background of the new transfer in Issei's class, a boy by the name of Son Gohan," I replied.

"Why don't you have Issei ask if the transfer student has a connection to Son Goku?" she suggested.

"Hmm…that's actually not a bad idea," I mused. "Alright Akeno, let's head home."

"Yes, Rias," she replied, teleporting out.

* * *

\- - Next day, lunchtime, Gohan P.O.V. - -

Today's my second day at Kuoh Academy. So far the day has been pretty stereotypical of a standard school day. But oh boy, it's lunchtime! Alright! Time to go buy lunch!

"Umm...Gohan?" I heard a voice ask. It's my classmate, Issei Hyoudou.

"Yes, Issei?" I asked.

"Umm…I'm going to my clubroom for lunch, and Buchou said she doesn't mind if I bring you along. So, do you want to come?" he asked me.

"I'm grateful for your offer Issei, but I wouldn't want to impose," I replied, smiling.

"Oh no, you wouldn't be imposing!" he replied, panicking. Maybe I will go after all. I might end up making some friends like Mom wanted.

"Alright, I'll come. But let me just buy my lunch first," I replied.

"Oh ok! I'll come with you!" he declared, as we both walked out.

\- - 10 minutes later, ORC clubroom, Gohan P.O.V. - -

"You sure bought a lot, didn't you, Gohan?" Issei asked nervously as we enter the old school building.

"Yeah, I guess. Our family has this condition where we eat a lot," I replied. "But it really isn't that bad to deal with."

"Oh OK. Buchou, we're here!" he yelled.

"Come on in!" I heard a feminine voice say. Issei opened the door, and walked in. I followed him in, and sat down at the table. I saw that the feminine voice belonged to a beautiful girl with red hair.

"Hello, Gohan, I am Rias Gremory, the president of the Occult Research Club," she declared as an introduction.

"Hi, I'm Gohan!" I replied, giving her a grin. "Sorry my introduction is short, but I'm starving, so let's eat!"

Saying so, I opened the first of a huge pile of lunches.

\- - 5 minutes later - -

"You certainly eat a lot, don't you Gohan?" Rias asked me.

"Yeah, it's kind of a family thing, but I've mostly gotten used to it," I replied.

"By the way Gohan, are you perchance related to Son Goku?" she asked me.

"Yeah, he's my dad!" I replied with a grin.

"Can I meet him?" she asked. At this, my face fell. I clenched my fist and looked away from their faces. I had to hold myself from breaking into tears right then.

"Dad…Dad died during the Cell Games…and it's my fault." I replied softly. As this they gasped.

"Alright! Enough about sad, depressing things! How's school treating you, Gohan?" Issei asked, trying to break the somber mood. It didn't really help though. I did want to know about their strange above-average Ki levels, so I think I'll ask now.

"Rias," I asked, looking her in the eye.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Can you explain why yours, Issei's, Rossweisse-sensei's, Azazel-sensei's, and a few others' Ki levels are all abnormally high?" I asked.

"You are able to sense that?" she asked.

"Yes," I confirmed. At my response, she sighed.

"One moment, Gohan. I just have to make a call to my brother. After I'm done, I'll tell you. Give me a minute," she replied, taking out her phone.

"OK then, I've got time," I replied, sitting down to wait.

"Hello? Ah Brother, it's me, Rias…ah yes, well there's a student here who said he can sense Ki, and asked us about it…Son Gohan…Really? I should! Alright then, I'll tell him. Bye Bye!" Saying so, she hung up.

"Now that I have his permission, I'll tell you. But in return, you must tell us about who you are," she replied. Should I do it? Or should I lie about it. Eh, they'll find out sooner or later, so I might as well tell them. I'll probably have fewer enemies that way.

"We the members of the Occult Research Club are all devils," she stated. Huh? Devils? What?

"Prove it," I challenged. At this she smirked. Suddenly, I saw wings emerge from her back. Two bat wings. Yup. She's a devil alright.

"So Issei's a Devil too?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am," he confirmed. "Though, I'm also part Dragon due to my abilities."

"Part Dragon? What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"A long time ago, God created something called the Sacred Gear system, which gives normal humans like us special powers. Some Sacred Gears have the souls of powerful beings sealed within them. An example of such a Sacred Gear is mine," he explained, materializing a red gauntlet on his left arm. "This is the Boosted Gear. There is a dragon sealed within it. This fact makes me part Dragon," he finished.

"Well that makes sense now," I mused.

"So what about you?" Rias asked.

"Ah yes, it's my turn, isn't it? Very well then, let's sit down, this is going to be a long story," I told them, gesturing towards the couches. After we were seated, I began.

"The story begins about 40 years ago, in outer space. There was once an alien race of warriors known as the Saiyans. These Saiyans, once proud warriors who ruled themselves, were at the beck and call of the merciless intergalactic tyrant Lord Frieza. 40 years ago, the saiyan race, led by a man named Bardock, led the Saiyans in a rebellion against Frieza. He nearly succeeded, but he lost when Frieza destroyed both him and the planet in a single blast." I paused.

"By this action, most of the Saiyan race was wiped out. Before the planet was destroyed, a few Saiyan babies were jettisoned off of the planet and sent to other planets. Their objective was to kill off all the occupants of said planets, and then sell the planets to the highest bidder. One such baby, however, was different. His name has Kakarot." I paused again.

"Kakarot was sent here, to Earth. When his pod crashed, an old man by the name of Gohan found the baby, and took care of him like his own son. The baby was violent, and lived to destroy, until one day, he suffered a terrible injury to the head. Afterwards, he was nice, and fought to protect the people he cared about. This baby was named…Goku," I paused.

"Goku! Isn't that your dad?" Rias and Issei asked.

"Yep, that's him," I confirmed.

"So your dad's an alien, which means you're a Saiyan-human hybrid. Am I right?" Rias asked.

"Yep, that's it," I confirmed.

"What did you mean when you said that he died at the Cell Games? Didn't Mr. Satan beat Cell?" Issei asked.

"Let me tell you what happened," I told him. At this they calmed down again, ready to hear the story.

"Let's fast forward to about 12 years ago. I was four years old at the time, when he arrived. The first Saiyan to come to Earth since my dad arrived. It was my uncle, Raditz. However, he was still working for Frieza, because he didn't know that Frieza was the one who had killed off the Saiyan race. He tried to force Dad to destroy all life on this planet, and then come with him. Dad refused, and with the help of Mr. Piccolo, the King Piccolo's spawn who later became friends with Dad, and also the one who trained me at first, managed to kill Raditz. Unfortunately, Dad died during that battle. But before he died, Uncle Raditz warned us of two other Saiyans stronger than him. After some time training, the Saiyans arrived. Dad trained in Otherworld with King Kai, and when we knew we were outclassed by the weaker of the two warriors, our objective was to buy time for dad to get here after being revived by the Dragonballs. This Saiyan's name was Nappa. We were struggling against Nappa, and then Dad appeared, told us to get out of there, and then proceeded to beat Nappa easily. For his failure, he was killed by his superior officer, the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta." At this I paused to catch my breath.

"By the way, who's the 'we' you keep referring to?" Issei asked.

"Oh, you want to know the names of all the Z-Fighters? OK, there's me, Krillin, Yamcha, Tienshinhan, Chaotzu, Mr. Piccolo, and Vegeta," I replied.

"Did you say Vegeta?" Rias asked.

"Yes, Vegeta," I confirmed.

"But I thought you said…" Rias began.

"Yeah, a lot happened, but now he's on our side, even though he's kind of an arrogant jerk." I replied. She sighed in relief.

"Anyway, back to my story. Dad and Vegeta had an epic battle that resulted in Vegeta's defeat. He retreated back into space. But that wasn't the last we saw of him. Because Vegeta killed Piccolo, the Dragonballs didn't work anymore. So we thought of Namek, Piccolo's home planet. Using a spaceship constructed by Bulma, we set out for Namek. Once we got to Namek, we set about gathering the Dragonballs. But what we didn't account for was two presences. One was the presence of Vegeta. The other was the presence of Frieza and his henchmen, the Ginyu Force." I paused.

"Dad wasn't there, but as soon as he recuperated, he set off for Namek in a separate spaceship. Vegeta was there to gather the Namekian Dragonballs to gain immortality, as was Frieza. But when we encountered the Ginyu Force, we fought them. It was a long and hard-fought battle, where Vegeta betrayed us to take the Dragonballs, only to team up with us to take on Frieza himself. What Vegeta didn't account for was what Frieza could transform his body. Each transformation would give him a huge power boost. Yamcha died, Tienshinhan died, and Piccolo was unconscious. Then, now in his final form, Frieza killed Krillin." I paused.

"At this point, Dad kind of snapped. He succumbed to his rage, and transformed. The Saiyan race has a legend of a Saiyan with blond hair and teal, pupil-less eyes, which was unmatched and unstoppable. This warrior was known as the Super Saiyan. When Dad transformed, he became the warrior of legend: he became a Super Saiyan. Once he was a Super Saiyan, he was able to take on Frieza at full power easily. But Dad is merciful. He showed Frieza mercy, and let him leave. As Namek was about to explode, everyone save for Goku and Frieza was transported to Earth by the Namekian Dragonballs. Goku tumbled through space in his spaceship and landed on Planet Yardrat." Here I paused to catch my breath again.

"A Super Saiyan? Can you do it too? If so, can you show us?" Rias asked.

"There's some stuff I'll get to, so I'll do it after I explain the rest of the story." I replied.

"Anyway, Dad was gone for two years after that. On Earth, we were just living our lives, going about our business, and then we felt it. Frieza. Somehow, he had survived the destruction of Namek, and had gotten himself patched up. Vegeta was living with Bulma at this point, and we all flew over to where we sensed Frieza. Then, before we could make a move, he appeared. An adult, about Issei's height. And he was strong. We couldn't hear what he was saying to Frieza, but we felt it. The sudden spike in his Ki. That's when I knew that he was somehow a Super Saiyan, even though Dad and Vegeta were the last two pureblood Saiyans left in the universe. He defeated and killed Frieza and his father, King Cold, and then approached us. He told us that he knew when and where my dad would arrive. We followed him to the landing location, and waited about two hours. Then my dad landed, and this Saiyan requested to speak to my dad. After a brief talk, he left in a weird looking machine."

"What was the dude's name?" Issei asked.

"I'll get to it. Anyway, he told Dad that he was from the future, and that in three years, a pair of evil androids would appear. So we trained for three years. I trained with Dad, and everyone else trained separately. Three years passed, and we all met up to prepare for the androids' arrival. Bulma had married Vegeta, and they had a son named Trunks. Then we saw them. One was a pale, white-skinned humanoid who looked Chinese, and the other was an old man. When my dad was about to fight them, he suddenly collapsed, clutching his chest. I later found out that he had a heart virus, and that the Saiyan from earlier had given him medicine for it. As Yamcha fled with my dad, Vegeta stepped up to the plate, and became a Super Saiyan." I paused.

"Then, the Saiyan from the future returned. You know his name? It was Trunks. I'll call him Future Trunks to avoid confusion. Anyway, Future Trunks realized that the two androids Vegeta was fighting weren't the two androids that plagued the world in his timeline. We soon realized that the old man, Android #20, was the creator of all the android, Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon Army. Before we could kill him, he managed to activate Androids 17 and 18, who then proceeded to kill him and activate Android 16." I paused again.

"We had a long battle with those Androids, but then, Bulma found a picture of Future Trunks' time machine, although it looked old and decrepit. Future Trunks said that he had his time machine capsulized, and that it was impossible. We then encountered him. Cell. Apparently, he was from a time similar to that of Future Trunks, except the androids had already been wiped out. Because Cell needs to absorb Androids 17 and 18 in order to reach perfection, he killed his world's version of Future Trunks, stole his time machine, and came back to this time, and went into dormancy. He reawakened when he detected the activation of 17 and 18 in this timeline. We destroyed the embryo of Cell in this timeline, but the one from the future still existed because of the time machines causing a timeline split." I paused.

"This time travel stuff is really over my head," Issei commented.

"Yeah, I know, it was the same for me at first," I replied sheepishly.

"Please continue," Rias requested.

"Alright then. Anyway, Cell first battles us in his imperfect form, with the Androids somewhat helping us. Then, he managed to absorb Android 17, and achieved his semi-perfect form. It was at this point that he battled Vegeta. Vegeta could've easily finished him off, but instead, Vegeta allowed Cell to absorb Android 18 so that he could gloat that he had defeated Cell's maximum power. By absorbing Android 18, Cell ascended to his perfect form, and proceeded to overwhelm Vegeta, and leave. Then came the famous announcement of the Cell Games."

"Oh. So that's his third form. No wonder he looked so powerful. I'm seriously starting to doubt that Mr. Satan actually beat Cell," Rias mused.

"Dad I trained for 10 days. First was getting me to achieve the level of a Super Saiyan. Then, we trained to draw out its full power. By the beginning of the games, we thought we were ready. How wrong we were. You saw the broadcast up until the cameras got knocked out, right?"

"Yes," both Rias and Issei confirmed.

"Good, then that kind of saves me the trouble of explaining it again. There was one point when your so-called savior was flung out of the ring effortlessly by Cell, but the broadcast never showed that. Moving on. At one point, Mr. Satan chucked the head of Android 16 at Cell in an attempt to hit him. He missed, but it instead came rolling to a stop in front of me. At that moment, Android 16 told me that I had a great power hidden within me. Even my dad had said that if anyone had a chance of beating Cell, it would be me, not him. The android told me to let it all go, to just succumb to my anger and rage. Cell then crushed Android 16's head, ending his life. At this point, I snapped. I let out my power. But Cell smirked, thinking that I was making the same mistake Future Trunks did. So he had his little minions, his Cell Jr's, attack my friends. This made my blood boil, and to release even more energy."

"What mistake did Future Trunks make, Gohan?" Rias asked.

"After transforming into a Super Saiyan, he wanted more power, so he learned to use a variant called the 'Ultra Super Saiyan', which raises attacking power and strength, at the cost of speed." I answered.

"This is where the cameras were destroyed, due to the sheer amount of power that I was emitting. Unlike Future Trunks, I did it right. I ascended to the level of a Super Saiyan past a Super Saiyan. I increased my strength without losing speed. But then, I got cocky and overconfident. I toyed with Cell. After punching him in the solar plexus, I caused him to regurgitate Android 18, reverting him to his semi-perfect form. At this point, he used his trump card, and threatened to blow up the Earth. But Dad stopped him. His last words to me were 'Goodbye son,' and then he transported himself, along with Cell, to King Kai's planet using Instant Transmission, which he learned on Planet Yardrat after he landed there on his way away from Namek." I explained, and hung my head low. I clenched my fist.

"Cell exploded, killing Dad…sniff…and King Kai. But, he returned, and in his perfect form to boot. Now, he toyed with me. He beat me to the ground. He rendered one of my arms useless. And then, to finish me off before he destroyed the Earth, he charged up a Ki attack, my dad's signature attack, the Kamehameha wave, which he first learned from Master Roshi. As he did so, I matched him with a blast of my own. But I was weakened. My friends were unconscious. One by one, they woke up, and despite the odds, returned to try to give me an opening to release all my Ki in an effort to beat him. But they failed. I was nearing my limit, when I finally found the opening I needed when Vegeta blasted him and managed to distract him long enough for me to unleash all my reserves into my attack, disintegrating him and finally killing him. Since then, I've been studying at home. That's it. That's my story." I concluded, barely able to stop from breaking into tears again.

"Oh…my…God…I'm so sorry, Gohan. I can't believe I made such an insensitive request," Rias said, apologizing profusely, tearing up.

"If there's anything you need man, I'll do it! Your past is as bad as Kiba's! I'll help you like I helped him!" Iseei cried, already in tears.

"Thank you so much, but I don't WHOA!" I felt myself get wrapped up in a hug by Rias. I also felt her patting on my head. Somehow, it was strangely soothing.

"There there, just let it all out, it'll be OK Gohan, it'll be OK," she whispered softly. "I'll ask Issei to tell Rossweisse that you won't we returning to class. Just take the afternoon off and sleep here. I'll tell the other members about your story and introduce you to them after school," she told me. As she did so, I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

\- - (END OF CHAPTER) - -

R&amp;R Plz!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking so long, I had writer's block. I'm currently writing Chapter 2, and it should be out hopefully by the end of the week. I'll give you a hint. More DBZ characters are featured. (Not Goku though, he won't be coming back...yet.) And Videl fans have nothing to worry about, I have plans for her as well.


	3. Cancellation and Rewrite Notice

Hi everyone!

Today I have to be the bearer of bad news. I have to cancel Saiyan DxD. It was my second fic, and looking back on it, I'm honestly not proud of the quality of writing. That said, I'm not going to abandon the premise. Instead, I'll be rewriting it, based on my experience in writing fanfics, combined with the feedback I've gotten on the original. So look forward to that! I'll try to have it out in the next few days.

See ya!


End file.
